To be in Love with a Muggle
by serene waters
Summary: What do you think if two unlikely people will fall in love to each other? A boy from a prominent and proud pureblood family and a girl to whom to the boy's family is treated like a mud. Let's find out in their story...
1. Developmental Stage

To Be in Love with a Muggle

**Developmental Stage**

Draco Malfoy is a proud boy. Proud of his race, proud of his culture and everything the Malfoy family could have boasted about. Being pure-blooded is very important to him. So loving a mudblood or a muggle-born is a filth to your name. and family honor. But what if he does?

Spying afar, Malfoy with his two thugs, Crabbe and Goyle, saw Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger walking towards the lake.

"Aha, the famous Potty, the weasel Weasley and look do we have here…Filthy mudblood" he said, "Hm, Crabbe, Goyle, what do you think if we play a joke on the three saintly bastards?"

"Malfoy, its up to you" said Crabbe enthusiastically.

"But of course we'll do it. Come on now you two, hurry up!" Malfoy said as the two scurried away to follow him in his strides. They hid behind an ivy bush. Malfoy picked up a piece of stone and threw it to Hermione whom was the nearest to him.

"Ouch! What the heck! Ron! Stop throwing stones at me!" Hermione screamed exasperatedly to Ron.

"But I'm not doing anything! I'm just reading the magazines of Chudley Cannons!" Ron said indignantly as Malfoy , Crabbe and Goyle were having fits of laughter.

"Really Ron, As if you don't know!" she said shrilly while picking up her books and placing it inside her bag. She stood up in anger and walked huffily away when Malfoy stuck his foot and Hermione fell down unexpectedly at….._him_…

"Oh sht, oh sht!" Malfoy said as Hermione blushed furiously on top of him. They are stuck like a glue and can't get up because of the heavy books piled at them. People were peering and exchanging smirks. Some are exchanging dark glances to the two. But those who are in the Slytherin house looked at Malfoy as if he was a dirt. Like a _mudblood_…

In the Slytherin common room...

"Look guys! I didn't mean to kiss a mudblood! And as if I'd like to! We are a prominent family and we are keeping it like that forever!" Malfoy explained to every SLytherin at their common room.

"Come on Malfoy! We saw the look at your face! It's as if you are enjoying it! And you were stuck to her filthy mouth for about five minutes!" Pansy Parkinson said tearfully.

As quick as lightning, Malfoy then grabbed Pansy and kissed her. Pansy then stared blankly at him.

"Now what? I thought you'd like to have that coz you're complaining 'bout mudblood?" sneeredMalfoy.

Then everyone just laughed as Draco left the common roomleaving Pansy hypnotized by hiskiss.

But then in the Gryffindor common room, another heated argument is being formed.

* * *

wow! can't believe it! a harry potter stoweee! wuhuhhuhuhu!


	2. Change in Attitude

To be in Love with a Muggle

**Change in Attitude**

Ron and Hermione were arguing about the 'accidental kiss' awhile ago. They were shouting at top of their voices that every single Gryffindor heard their argument.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO KISS HIM RON!" shouted Hermione

"OH YEAH? BUT WHY DOES IT HAVE TO LAST AT LEAST FIVE MINUTES HUH?" snarled Ron back to Hermione.

"I don't know your problem Ron but you're just making this ridiculous thing worse! I thought you are one of my best friends! I thought you'd understand this!" cried Hermione.

Ron fell silent. So is everyone.

"Cut it out guys! There's no point arguing about that kiss on Malfoy. Ron, it's accidental, okay. No need to fuss about it. And Hermione, please stop crying and act as if it never happened." said Harry to both of his best friends.

Hermione left the common room to cool herself down.

"It's not my fault. Its _Malfoy's fault._ Yeah…"

While Malfoy…

"It's not my fault. It's that _Mudblood's fault. _Yeah…"

Then they bumped into each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, take my hand." Malfoy said soothingly.

"Am I hearing right? Did Malfoy just apologize to me? Did he even help me?" Hermione said, so shocked.

"Hey, Her-mio-nee? Are you okay?" Malfoy still insisted, "Wait, why am I very kind to her? Huh? What a strange feeling…So…so far from the feeling of being with Pansy…"

"Oh", jerked Hermione, "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry for bumping into you. I-I uh, didn't mean to…"

"No it's my fault that I bumped into you. Sorry!" Malfoy said smiling at her.

"He was cute when he was smiling that way", Hermione thought. It was the first time she saw Malfoy smile at her for he always ignored her.

The two walked outside to the lake. They sat there and talked.

"I thought you were evil, but you helped me. And duh, to think that I'm a Mudblood." said Hermione loudly that Malfoy actually smiled again as he peered into her eyes.

"Well, I am really. I never thought it would be nice hanging out with you," he said, "Seems to be fun, I just realized it…"

Hermione took her shoes off and dipped her feet into the cold waters of the lake. Malfoy was about to touch her hair but he was outbalanced that he pushed her instead. Hermione then grasped Malfoy's arm so that he also fell into the waters. They look at each other and laughed. They tossed water at each other. Luckily it was already dark that when they got out of the water nobody saw them. Shivering and wet, Malfoy conjured a fire with a flick of his wand. Hermione was impressed; she never thought he'd be good in conjuring up one of her blue fires.

"We're only fourth year right now, and he's greater than Ron." Hermione snorted evilly.

"Come on Hermione, it's already dinner." Malfoy said as he reached for her hand.

As they walk toward the door, it was suddenly opened by someone. And this shocked Hermione so much…

"Victor!" she said.

* * *

gosh...it sucks really! can't think of a better starts...TT


End file.
